User blog:MorgAnimations/How To Be A Cleaner Or A Delivery Man
As lots of the community of DCS know how to be a cleaner or a deliver man but there are lots of new player who are not quite sure so they will ask a different player instead of reading the Guide Book, either because they didn't realise it was there or they are to lazy or they know its there But they just forgot. So for those new players i have decided to make this blog :) 1.How to become a Cleaner When you start the game make sure to go into The Epic 7-Eleven and the go in to the bathroom, the bathroom has cubicles and 2 sinks, in a corner you will see a open cubicle next to the entrance, you will find the broom which is in a bucket of orange juice (A Bucket Of Pee) when you click on the broom you can rent it for $30 but when you clean up 500 puddles of vomit you can get it for free and just take it. 2. How to use the Broom When you obtain the broom go around the map looking for Vomit Puddles on the floor, When you find one go to it and click with the broom and when your clicking the puddle will fade away, when it's been cleaned up you will get $1 so if you keep cleaning you will get more! 1. How to become a Delivery Man When you start the game go into The Epic 7-Eleven and go to the room which is actually just across from the Bathroom, You will find a corridor and then there will be some stairs and then you'll find another corridor and the you'll go past a room and at the end of that corridor there will be a big room where theres a sign next to the door which says "warehouse" when you in you will find xXdelivermanXx who has been crushed to death by a wooden platform that fell on him, next to his dead body you will find a red cap when clicked on you can buy the cap. After you obtain his cap you go back up to The Epic 7-Eleven then you go outside to find Angry Truck Driver in his truck, At the back of truck there will be some boxes if you click them Angry Truck Driver will say "you're finally here, move those boxes" or "come on then those boxes aren't gonna move themselves" and then you get a box then you go back to the warehouse where you will find a platform which has some see through boxes on it and when you stand on the platform the box your holding will disappear which means you've delivered it and when you deliver it you will get $1 so if you repeat the process you will get more cash if you want to stop click on xXdelivermanXx's cap and the it will come of your head. Thank you so much for reading my blog!, because this took so write. Have a nice day :D Category:Blog posts